Marie☆FD
Marie☆FD is an YouTube singer known for her soft yet clear and high voice. Her voice is usually described as 'Autumn feeling', and sweet-breathy by her fans and is easily recognizible. She is also a spanish translyricist and often draws as a hobbie. Shes known for singing in various languages (Japanese, Spanish, English and French). Even though she's not a technically strong singer, her friends and fans have said she is very emotive when singing, so pouring her feelings and being able to reach her audience is a very effective and a strong point of hers. She can go from mature/rough woman's voice to a more subtle, sweet and whispery younger voice easily matching the song shes covering. She started singing mainly VOCALOID songs in Spanish, but she slowly started widening her covers, by singing in various languages. She also covers anime and game songs/tracks. She is quite active on Twitter and her friendship with various youtaites such as Hyurno, Rakkun, hazael, Jaime, Aki in the community can be seen visibly. On her birthday September 4,2016, her closest friends (both youtaites, artists, animators and mixers) posted on her channel a Mafumafu song "After Taste of the Heart" expressing her how much shes loved. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units # Hyurie with Hyurno. # Hazarie with Hazael # Zeru & The diamonds with Zeru, Rimu and Hyurno # Team Pet Shopt with Hyurno and Rakkun. # Pinorie with Pinochi. # Daydream♛Cinderellas with HiNA & Pairi. List of Covered Songs -French ver.- (2015.01.24) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- (2015.02.24) # "Ikanaide" Don't Go) -English ver.- (2015.03.21) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari"(Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -English ver.- (2015.05.04) # "Adolescence" feat. LucA and Marie☆FD (2015.07.07) # "Streaming Heart" -Original Japanese ver.- (2015.07.22) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm~♪) -Original Japanese ver.- (2015.09.28) # "Eine Kleine" -Original Japanese ver.- (2015.12.22) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" feat. Cris Fuentes and Marie☆FD (2016.03.06) # "Sakura colored Time capsule" 8 people chorus (2016.03.14) # "Warning!" 10 people chorus (2016.04.05) # "Berserk" Zeru & the Diamonds # "Warning!" 10 people chorus (2016.04.05) # "Jinsei Reset Button" Zeru & Diamonds (2016.04.11) # "Flame Heart" Menagerie (2016.06.26) # "The Call" feat. Zeru, Rimu, Hyurno, and Marie☆FD (English song) (2016.06.29) # "Ghost Rule" feat. Rakkun, Hyurno, and Marie☆FD (2016.08.14) # "Hyakunen no koi" (100 years of love) 13 people chorus (2016.09.05) # "Gishinanki" feat. Rakkun, Hyurno, and Marie☆FD -Spanish ver- (2016.09.25) # "Saihate" (2016.09.27) # "Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) -Original Japanese ver.- feat. hazael and Marie☆FD (2016.10.15) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) -Spanish Acoustic ver.- (2016.11.12) # "Fairytale," -Original Japanese ver.- 8 people chorus (2016.11.23) # "Ookami ha akazukin ni koi wo shita" (The wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood) -Original Japanese ver.- feat. Iyuse (2017.02.13) # "メトロノーム" (Metronome) -Original Japanese piano ver.- 4 people chorus (2017.02.14) # "Smiling" (New World edition) -Original Japanese ver.-(2017.03.01) # "Sore ha bokutachi no kiseki" (This is our miracle) -Original Japanese ver.- 3 people chorus MTFCB (2017.03.16) # "Gemini" -Original Japanese ver.- (2017.04.07) # "さよならメモリーズ" Goodbye Memories -5 people chorus- Original Japanese ver. (2017.04.14) # "カヌレ" Canelé -Spanish Ver- (2017.05.29) # "アスノヨゾラ哨戒班" 幻覚☪αccεllεſατιοη -Original Japanese Ver- (2017.06.21) # "Poco" -Original Japanese Ver- (2017.06.24) # "ちるちる" 幻覚☪αccεllεſατιοη Chiru Chiru -Original Japanese Ver- (2017.07.06) # "だってだって噫無情" Daydream♛Cinderellas -Original Japanese Ver- (2017.08.04) # "Papi" 4 people chorus -Original Korean Ver- (2017.08.12) # "ピースサイン" Peace Sign 幻覚☪αccεllεſατιοη -Original Japanese Ver- (2017.08.21) # "打上花火" feat ましゅう -Original Japanese Ver- (2017.08.26) # "ジキル＆Hyde" faitour -Original Japanese Ver- (2017.09.16) # "ハイスペックニート" High spec Neet -Original Japanese Ver- 8 people chorus (2017.09.27) # "世界の真ん中を歩く" 幻覚☪αccεllεſατιοη -Original Japanese Ver- (2017.10.16) # "命のユースティティア" -English & Japanese Ver- Justitia of Life- JAPAN×WORLD 9 people chorus (2017.10.19) # "恋" -Original Japanese Ver- Koi. Feat 叮叮 (2017.10.27) # "Missery Rhyme" -Original Japanese Ver- Over⇌dose (2017.11.03) # "東京ウインターセッション" Tokyo Winter Session -Original Japanese Ver- Feat Peace (2017.12.18) # "ハートアラモード " - Heart a la mode. Feat Peace (2018.2.14) # "東京ウインターセッション" Tokyo Winter Session -Original Japanese Ver- 6 people chorus (2018.3.14) # "アンノウン・マザーグース" Unknown Mother-Goose -Original Japanese Ver- 7 people chorus - Overdose (2018.3.23) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia External Links * Twitter * Youtube Channel * Nico Nico Douga account. * Facebook * Soundcloud * Ask.fm * Deviantart * Tumblr * Back up youtube account. Category:NND Female Utaite